Life Goes On
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Ben/Andrian: She thought adoption would be the best thing for herself, Ben, and their child, but at that moment her baby held her finger, she knows what to do.


**Title:** Life Goes On  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Brenda Hampton does.  
**Summary:** She thought adoption would be the best thing for herself, Ben, and their child, but at that moment her baby held her finger, she knows what to do.  
**Author's Note:** I thought it would be best that Ben would not be in the room with Adrian while she's giving birth because he fainted when Amy kept having her contractions, so I thought it wouldn't be a good idea even if he grew a little older and maturer. I always thought Ben and Adrian's child would be a girl, so that's what I did. I hope I made everyone in character and not ridiculously OOC. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review!

* * *

After one final push Adrian Lee gave, a cry filled out the entire delivery room. The doctor cradled the small infant into her arms, and after she cleaned it, she looked over at the seventeen year old teenager.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Adrian was surprised. She never knew there was a growing baby girl inside her because she never really did want to know. "It's a girl?" The doctor, Dr. Singer, kindly smiled at her. "I have a...a daughter?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, you do." Dr. Singer answered. She moved her arms out toward Adrian if she wanted to hold her and Adrian did. "I'll leave you two alone."

Once she left, Adrian's mother, Cindy, smiled at her daughter and her granddaughter. "She's so beautiful, Adrian."

"Just like her mother," Adrian's father, Reuben, complimented.

"I can't believe I made this," Adrian said completely in awe of what she had gone through. "With Ben..." Out of all people, she made a child with Ben. She's not saying he's a bad guy, but she remembered how she always thought and dreamed of being married and having a family with Ricky. It's funny how her fate is turning out for her.

"Do you want him?" Reuben asked.

Adrian bit her lip and thought for a moment that it would be fair for him to see their daughter. "Yeah. Bring him in here."

When Cindy followed Reuben out of the room, Adrian looks at her baby. She made a cute little yawn that Adrian strangely found that adorable and that's when her eyes fluttered open. There were those brown eyes. Her brown eyes. She looks a lot like her. Adrian smiled at that. It slowly fallen when her daughter reached out her hand grabbed her finger. The little girl looked at it and Adrian could feel hot and fresh tears burning in her eyes. She smiled and already fell in love with her.

"Adrian," Her father's voice said her name and she looked up (the smile completely left her face) and saw a very tired looking Ben Boykewich. Like he had with Amy, he stayed at her side at every second and would bring her help if she needed it. Reuben left and Ben entered the room walking towards Adrian and his newborn baby.

"Hi," Ben greeted her which she gave him a tired smile. He sat down on a chair that's close to the bed. "How are things going with..."

"Me and your daughter? Fine." Adrian answered and it was Ben's turn to be surprised.

"We have a daughter?" Ben said looking at the infant.

"Yes. Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know...I never held a baby before...I mean, I held John once, but that was awhile...and this is mine...what if I drop her or-" Before she could allow Ben to make up stupid things of what he could do to their daughter, she carefully moved her arms to him.

"It's okay, Ben, you won't drop her. Just have your arms out like I do right now. I'll put her into your arms." Adrian did what she said she would do and he holding his baby...their baby. Never in a million years would he have thought he would create a child with Adrian Lee and would have thought he would become a father at sixteen. _Is this how Ricky felt?_ He wondered to himself.

Ben smiled. "She looks beautiful. She looks a lot like you...and not me thankfully."

"Thankfully?" Adrian asked confused at what he meant.

"Yeah, I mean, you're beautiful, and I on the other hand, am not...attractive. We only did this out of revenge because we thought Amy and Ricky had sex...again. We don't really love each other..." He looks over at her. "Do we?"

Adrian wasn't sure herself, she admitted. "I don't know. Do we?" There was a pregnant pause between them, and Ben felt his daughter stir into his arms. He immediately looked at her incase if she's alright. When his baby blinked, she looked at him and the father and daughter locked eyes and shared a smile. "Hey. She has your smile."

"Yeah, I guess she does." Ben said still smiling fondly at her.

As Adrian loved watching the scene of the growing bond of the father and the daughter, something was gnawing inside her and she knows it will never stop unless she speaks. "Ben, I need to tell you something," He turned his head to her taking notice at the tone of her voice sounds shaky, nervous, and is on the verge to cry. "I don't think I can do this."

Ben couldn't grasp onto what she's saying. "Do what?"

"Give her up for adoption. I know it sucks to not have a mom or a dad and I don't want her to go through of what I did. I don't want to put her through adoption just because a stupid mistake we got ourselves into." Adrian explained and the teenage father understood.

"Let us be prepared for parenthood then, but no matter what you may think of our daughter, she will not be known as a stupid mistake or a product of our love, but she will be our daughter." Ben strictly told her and looked back lovingly at their daughter. "I think we can really do this...being parents. I will be a good father."

A slow smile crept on Adrian's face. "And I will be a good mother."

"Ben, Adrian," Dr. Singer said their names and the young parents look up at her. "Kyle and Ariana Carter are here."

They look at one another and smiled. "Doctor, is it alright if we keep the baby?" Ben asked hopefully.

They became happier when she made an approving smile. "Yes. That's quite alright, Mr. Boykewich. I'll go tell them now."

Dr. Singer left the room and Ben and Adrian looked at their daughter. He gave the baby to her mother. "So...what do you want to name her?"

"I thought of Antonia. It's similar like Antonio who was my boyfriend that died of cancer." Adrian told him and she couldn't believe she could say that without breaking down into tears, but she did. There were a lot of things she believed she could never do and this was one of them.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend," Ben said sympathetically.

"It's okay. I'm learning to move on." Adrian said with confidence.

"We're all learning to move on," He said and stares at their daughter they brought into the world. "Antonia Lee. We are blessed to have you here with us."


End file.
